The prior art includes test strips, including electrochemical biosensor test strips, for measuring the amount of an analyte in a fluid.
Particular use of such test strips has been made for measuring glucose in human blood. Such test strips have been used by diabetics and health care professionals for monitoring their blood glucose levels. The test strips are usually used in conjunction with a meter, which measures light reflectance, if the strip is designed for photometric detection of a dye, or which measures some electrical property, such as electrical current, if the strip is designed for detection of an electroactive compound.
However, test strips that have been previously made present certain problems for individuals who use them. For example, test strips are relatively small and a vision impaired diabetic may have great difficulty properly adding a sample of blood to the sample application area of the test strip. It would be useful for the test strip to be made so that vision impaired persons could easily dose the test strip.
When the test strip is a capillary fill device, that is, when the chemical reaction chamber of the test strip is a capillary space, particular problems can occur with filling the chamber smoothly and sufficiently with the liquid sample to be tested. Due to the smallness of the capillary space and the composition of materials used to make the test strip, the test sample may hesitate entering the capillary reaction chamber. Further, insufficient sample may also be drawn into the capillary reaction chamber, thereby resulting in an inaccurate test result. It would be very useful if such problems could be minimized.
Finally, test strips, especially those used by diabetics for measuring blood glucose are mass produced. Processes, such as mechanical punching, used to make these test strips can cause a test reagent that has been dried onto a surface of the testing area to crack or break, thereby causing reagent loss or improper placement of the reagent within the strip. It would also be useful to design a test reagent that could withstand processing steps, such as mechanical punching.
The electrochemical, biosensor test strip of the present invention provides solutions to these above-stated problems found in prior art test strips.